Been an awful good girl
by nicola de lenfent
Summary: One-shot. In exchange for getting her magic back, Bonnie teams up with Kai to take down their frenemies.


_**I've been an awful good girl**_

Kai had a lot of smiles: wide-mouth and gaping like he was about to say something, lips pressed together, slightly turned up at edges – and all of them were evil. He used a particularly boyishly charming one on her when he saw her, back in Mystic Falls, staring up at the town Christmas tree, sometime past midnight, and long after 1994.

"Bonnie," he said. "You always come back, don't you?"

She had bit back the cringe and turned on one heel to face him. "What do you want?"

Kai tilted his head. He paused before speaking: "You mean, they didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk." His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jacket as he sauntered forward. "I should have known better than to give Damon explicit instructions. In one ear," he tilted his head the other way: "and out the other."

Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He said you wanted to talk. So. Talk."

"Been a long time," Kai continued, stopping in front of her. "Glad you could make it home for the holidays."

"Are you?" she narrowed her eyes at him. She almost laughed. "You left me bleeding in Portland."

"And yet, here you are," he opened his arms wide, "safe and sound in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie levelled him with an unblinking stare. Her chin jutted out in a way that made him want to clip it with a well-timed uppercut. Or pinch it between his fingers and pull her in for a kiss that would smudge all that bright red lipstick across her face like blood. Across his face, too.

"No thanks to you."

He reached out to trail a finger down her face. "Aww. Still no magic, I see." His brows pulled together in faux-concern. Bonnie swatted his hand away.

"I don't need magic to take you down, Kai."

"Oh, I think you do," Kai said, grabbing her hand. He twisted it, and she grit her teeth, but refused to cry out. "You see, I think I know exactly what you want for Christmas. And it's not under that tree."

Bonnie frowned as he let go of her hand. There were imprints in the shape of his fingers around her wrist. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your magic, Bon-Bon." Kai's smile was plastered on his face. So fake and smug. "That's what you're here for. They sent you to get back the one thing," he sang it out, "you need to stop the merge." He popped the words: "Your magic."

"You have Miss Cuddles."

"The one and only."

"Why would you give her to me?" Bonnie snapped. "When you know I'll just use my magic to kill you?"

"Because," he squared his shoulders, and his jaw ticked. "I may need your help with something. Normally, I'd torture your family or your boyfriend to get you to do it, but turns out – you have neither."

Bonnie glared at him, but said nothing.

"So, do you care to make a deal," he said, leaning forward and tilting his face so that, if she wanted to raise up on her tiptoes, she could kiss him. This was old hat for Kai, his favorite form of intimidation. _Keep your enemies closer. _"with the devil?"

Bonnie stepped into his space, her crossed arms brushing his jacket, her chin jutted out: "Do you?"

…

Something was up with Bonnie.

Even Damon noticed. She didn't come around the Boarding House, and she wasn't returning his calls. He had, eventually, managed to get the ascendant to Lucy, who had gone back herself to retrieve her cousin. But what she found was not the spirited witch she once knew. What she found was a shell of a person, sitting on her childhood porch, arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, and trying to remember what day it was.

"How many days since I lit up the Christmas tree?" Bonnie had asked Lucy when she first saw her. As if it wasn't uncommon for her to be talking to herself – to be hallucinating.

Even when they got back, Bonnie was in a state of shock. She ran her hands over the new iPhone 6 for two hours before she actually used it. She was even disbelieving of the snow, wanting to walk outside in short shorts and a tank top.

"She's been in fucking solitary confinement," Lucy had barked at Damon into the phone. "Of course she's not the same. You know," she had clicked her tongue, "I could see how you and Katherine could be into each other."

Then she'd hung up.

She'd looked Elena's outstretched arms up and down, and then walked right past her.

She'd embraced Caroline, tightly, exactly once. She nodded at Damon, which was good.

But Jeremy she ignored.

Liv and Luke she told to _go to hell_, and Tyler she told to _fuck right off_.

As for Alaric, she looked him dead in the eyes and barked a hollow sound, that was almost laughter, but was also a bit like: "What is the point of you?"

"I thought we were friends," Damon had spat at her when he got tired of her bullshit. That was the only time, since they'd been back, that he saw her laugh. She laughed until her mascara ran.

"You know," Damon pointed out, "I was instrumental in saving your ass."

"That's the only reason I won't kill you," she had muttered.

But Damon couldn't have heard right: "What?"

She looked him in the eyes, paused, and said it again.

…

Kai had holed up in a cabin on the edge of town that Bonnie followed him to. He held Miss Cuddles out between them. When Bonnie reached for her, he pulled her back. "Nuh-uh, Bon-Bon. Not that easy."

Bonnie frowned. "Then what's the plan?"

"I'm going to take Miss Cuddles' magic, bit by bit," he said slowly, glancing between them. "And then I'm going to give it back to you, in pieces, until I don't need you anymore."

"Then I kill you." Bonnie's lips quirked up, and it almost sounded like a question.

"Then," he grinned, waving Miss Cuddles' paw at her. "You try."

Bonnie turned from him and found the kitchen. She opened a beer and took a swig. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't take you for the beer drinking type."

Her mouth was half on the bottle when she challenged him: "What did you take me for?"

He shrugged. "White wine spritzer?"

Bonnie almost laughed. She smiled and put the bottle down. "See," she narrowed her eyes at him. "That's your problem, Kai." Then she waved her hand, "Besides, you know, revealing your" her eyes rolled up with amusement, "evil plan."

He crossed his arms. He was not pleased. She knew because all of his smiles were missing.

"You're always underestimating me." She dragged the bottle on the counter beside her as she walked towards him. Then she leaned against it, looking oddly at home, barefoot and teasing.

"I have all the magic from the traveller's spell," Kai reminded her. "As soon as we hit the next celestial event, I'm merging with Jo. And I'm taking down the Gemini Coven. And my father."

"There you go again," she waved the bottle in his direction. "Shhh," she said like she was speaking to a child. "Everyone already knows that." She laughed, drily. "You're so funny, you know? You had _twenty years_ alone to perfect your plan, to get it done right… and you already have the Mystic Falls defense squad ready to take you down. Me, on the other hand…" She grinned, lazily, and took another drag off the bottle. It popped when it left her lips.

His arms fell to his sides. "What's going on with you, Bon-Bon. You're not the girl I left behind."

"No," she pouted. Her eyes flashed white for a brief second. Her fingers tapped the glass of the bottle, and each ping sent black lines shooting up her arms. "I'm not."

…

"Matt," Bonnie said. She showed up on his doorstep, like a ghost, in the middle of winter. She was wearing a designer ice-blue cape, and her hands were covered in black leather gloves. Her grey boots settled below her knees, and her make up looked like she was on her way to a fancy date.

"Bonnie!" He stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He didn't invite her in.

"You sound surprised to see me…"

"Well, I-uh… after you and Jeremy…"

Bonnie dismissed him with the wave of a hand. "Matt, listen, I need to talk to you."

His brows pulled together. "What's going on, Bon?"

"I just wanted to say… thanks, I guess. For protecting Mystic Falls." She shrugged lightly. "No one really appreciates it…"

"Yeah, thanks for saying that." He still seemed concerned. "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no, no," Bonnie glanced over her shoulder, but there was nothing there. "I just wanted to let you know that, no matter what, you're going to be safe, okay? You're going to be alright."

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. And then she turned on her high, high heel and walked off. But the sun must have got in his eyes, because he could have sworn that, when she reached the road, she disappeared, completely, from view.

…

Liv and Luke were first. They were actually pretty easy.

First, they weren't very bright.

Second, they only had Tyler for protection, and Bonnie was itching to kick that puppy.

They knocked them out, while cloaked, with a crowbar and a baseball bat. Bonnie swung at Liv's shins first, then jabbed her in the back. Her skull made a pretty crack. Kai had to extend a hand to stop her.

"That's enough."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't remember you being this pathetic."

"I don't remember you being this violent." He grinned: "I kind of like it."

"Oh, really?" Bonnie dropped the bat on the floor beside the twins' unconscious bodies. "Did you want me to touch your chest again?"

He leaned down to grab Liv by the hands before dragging her into their cloaked car. "Or other places."

Tyler was next. He wasn't far behind. Bonnie did the honors.

"Bonnie?" he had said, his dopey eyes looking hopeful. She almost laughed out loud.

"So you do know my name," she said. She took a step towards him, and he raised his hands up between them.

"What are you talking about?"

"You left me there, Tyler," Bonnie said.

He retracted into himself. His face grew stern. "We had to stop the spell, Bonnie. Kai was going to kill Liv."

This time she did laugh.

"Oh, Kai was going to kill Liv? She couldn't survive a measly couple hours, when I spent the last few weeks _alone _with him?" Her eyes were white again. Black veins pulsated from her palms, spreading outwards. "Do you know what it feels like to be shot in the stomach by an arrow?"

"Bonnie, look-"

"No, _you _look."

A knife pierced his back, and he fell to his knees.

Bonnie growled. "Kai!"

From behind Tyler, Kai raised his arms helplessly. "You were taking too long."

With hers still on Kai and his smug face, she walked up to Tyler and kicked him in the head.

When they got back to the cabin, Kai lay them beside each other and placed their hands on the Ascendant.

"It's almost too easy," Kai frowned.

Bonnie scoffed. "Says the guy who stole my kill."

Kai turned sharply towards her. Then he smiled, slowly, and disappeared into another room to retrieve Miss Cuddles.

Bonnie reached for the bear, but Kai held it away. He kissed the back of its head instead, and then turned to her, smacking his lips together.

"Did I ever tell you my kiss was magical?"

"Are you serious?" Bonnie frowned. She reached for her bear again, but he held it up and away from her.

"Just a touch, Bonnie," he said warningly, "That was the deal. A bit at a time, until we're both square. Your former friends are dead, and my coven."

"Fine." Bonnie said. She reached out her hand. He accepted it, and pulled her gently forward.

"Do I actually have to…"

"What's a small kiss?" His eyes glinted as he added: "Between friends?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

…

Next was Jeremy. He was pretty easy, too, actually.

He hadn't bothered to do anything to bring her back. Not one single thing. After she died, bringing him back to life. After she became the anchor and suffered through every super-natural's death, when she told them not to bring her back. After all of that – he didn't lift a finger to save her, because she hadn't told him she was dying, _again? _Because she selfishly wanted her last days with him to be filled with something other than the tears and mourning they had lingered on for years?

"Well, fuck him," Kai had declared, throwing his arm around Bonnie.

They were standing outside of the Lockwood manor where Jeremy was staying. Matt had gone after Enzo on some mission or another. Point was, it was just her and him. And no one would know what she did, just like they pretended not to know what he deserved.

She shrugged him off. "Can I have some of my magic?"

"You know what you have to do."

He leaned forward, at the waist, and closed his eyes.

She smacked him upside the head, grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugged him harshly forward and then laid the softest kiss imaginable to his lips. She even lingered, for just a second, before pushing him off and marching forward.

Humans can't outlive aneurysms. Well, at least not the amount Bonnie gave him.

"I did love him," Bonnie said, later that night, as they passed a bottle of tequila back and forth, staring at the fire.

"I could tell," Kai said.

Bonnie turned to look at him, and was a bit taken aback by what she saw. Honesty. Vulnerability. Suddenly, he wasn't the Kai who tried to kill her, or stabbed her and left her for dead. He was the Kai who drew out Thanksgiving dinner as long as possible, and told her that his father called her an abomination.

She felt her heart clench, and she realized, with certainty, that she must be truly fucked up.

…

Kai made some really jerky movements – a hand wave over the shoulder, a quick glance and grin in the other direction, a crowbar to the head.

He was like a wound-up, hyper, twitching child. And he looked like an idiot in style he mimicked from One Direction or Justin Bieber or whoever was on the TV these days. He was also really into re-runs of '90s TV. He disappeared right before _Friends_ was a thing, so, yeah, that phase was fun…

It was on one of those afternoons, when they were both two beers in, and Joey was on about sandwiches, that Bonnie climbed across the couch and into his lap. Her knees landed on either side of him, her shorts sliding up her thighs as she settled. Her hands went around his neck and his eyes drooped, half lidded, as he watched her bite her lip.

She smiled, slowly: one of his, really, ticked up at the edges. And he pressed his lips together.

"What are you doing?" he asked. But his hands were already on her hips, sliding over her ass and skimming the inside of the hem.

"You really have been gone a long time, haven't you?" Bonnie pressed herself against him, and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Why—"

"Because I can."

She kissed him, roughly, thoroughly, and with her entire body. After he realized this was actually, fucking happening – he kissed her back. Her thighs clenched around him and her hands came to the sides of his face. She angled him how she wanted, bit him when she felt like it, and swiped her tongue against his with teasing glee.

"Who the fuck are you?" he managed to get out between sucking kisses.

She sucked hard on his neck: "You're worst nightmare."

…

Elena called Bonnie when Jo went missing. Maybe because she was an idiot who didn't realize that Bonnie no longer cared about her or what happened to her. Or, maybe, because she thought Bonnie was the only one who could save them.

"Maybe you can try a locator spell or something?"

"I don't have my magic, Elena…"

"It's just that, with Liv and Luke missing…"

"Elena, what's going on between Kai and Jo… it's not your fight."

"Still, we have to help her."

"Why?"

Elena took a moment to respond. "Why?"

"Yeah," Bonnie challenged. She jutted out her hip and her chin. "_Why?_"

"Well, she's my teacher."

"So? There will be other teachers, other doctors…"

"She's Alaric's girlfriend."

"He's known her for like a month." Bonnie rolled her eyes. And he was _alive _because of her.

"So? Bonnie, we care about them."

"More than you care about me."

"Wha-what? How can you say that?"

"You and Damon can't take Kai down with your vampire abilities. Liv and Luke disappeared, presumably because of him," Bonnie scoffed, "And you want me, a _human_, to risk the life I _just got back _to go after him?"

"Bonnie," she could hear Elena shaking her head. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No, Elena, everything is normal," Bonnie bit out. Which was _exactly _the problem.

…

"You killed Jo."

"Ah, ah," Kai shook his head. "We _merged. _She lost."

"Well, now Alaric's going to be after you," Bonnie shoved him. "Which means we have to kill him now, too."

"We have to go after my coven, you mean. I'm the leader," Kai grinned, and said it again. Then he laughed, a quick, short laugh that was more – _my team just won the World Series _– than, _I'm an evil psycho maniac._

"Fuck Gemini coven," Bonnie said. She shoved him again, and he caught her hands in his. "I'm not going anywhere until we take care of _my_ business."

"Careful, Bonnie," Kai bit out her name. His face angled dangerously close to hers. "You don't want to piss me off."

"Fuck." Bonnie said, with as clear enunciation as she could manage. "Gemini. Coven."

With one sharp yank, Kai pulled her into him. They glared at each other, eyes searching eyes, each refusing to back down.

"There's only one way to settle this," Kai's breath was hot against her mouth. His nose slid against hers. He pinched that proud chin and dragged her lips towards his.

Bonnie opened her mouth, caught his bottom lip between her teeth, and bit down. Hard. Kai loved it.

…

"I take back everything bad I said about skinny jeans," Kai said, letting out a low whistle. Or, what passed for one anyway. Bonnie rolled her eyes in response. "Better than mini skirts, by far."

"Really?"

"When it comes to your ass, yes, _really_," Kai grinned, quite proud of himself. He walked up to where she was waiting for him, leaning against their cloaked car. She had one leg propped up, and a few fingers tucked in those incredibly tight pockets. When he reached her, he squared her hips towards him, pulled her flat against him. She let out a throaty laugh, her hands falling on his chest.

"Who are we offing today, my dear?"

"Alaric," she said simply.

Kai pressed her between him and the car, his hands scooping under her ass to get the angle right. Then he kissed her, with patience. He took his time tasting every corner of her luscious mouth until her fingers curled into his shirt and her heart was pounding as fast as his. She felt the magic spark from his tongue to hers.

When they broke apart for a heated moment, Bonnie pressing her forehead against his jaw and catching her breath, and with Kai's hands gripped her ass, she flicked her eyes up to his, and said, "But I'm in no rush."

His eyes were half-lidded but intense. His lips ticked up at the side, but more sincerely this time. His lower lip was rounded and raw with the force of her kisses, his mouth hanging open.

This time, he stepped into her like they were dancing, running his hands up to her hair, and holding her face in place. He pulled and tugged at the skin at her ears and neck and collarbone. When she moaned how he liked, he let a bit of magic slip, sliding its way back into her.

He made quick work of the buttons on her coat, throwing it to the ground with his jacket. She shivered, and he warmed her up between his arms with a muttered heating spell that slipped from his mouth to hers.

Their eyes met, and for a brief moment, it felt like they were the only ones in the world. _Again. _Except this time, he knew what to do with her. And she was going to let him.

Kai slid her to the hood of the car, and hoisted her on top. Bonnie pulled her shirt over her head as he tugged his off over his neck. Then he pressed himself against her, and they both groaned at the hot sensation of skin over skin. He couldn't hold back the magic that jumped up where her breasts touched his chest, or where her fingers found his hip bones.

She hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him so she could wrap her legs around him.

"Your skin is…" Kai began, but got lost in her soft lips, and her slick tongue against his. She was kissing his jaw, arching her back into him. "Fuck." He let out a heady breath as she pressed hard, open-mouthed kisses across his chest. His muscles clenched and shook with the pleasure. "You're beautiful."

She bit him and his eyes almost crossed.

He pushed her back and took over. He lay her back onto the cold metal of the car. Her back arched off and he lay a hand over her chest. "Stay."

Kai met Bonnie's eyes as he tugged her bra straps down. He glanced up at her as he flicked his tongue over each, in turn. He held her in place as she bucked against him. Then he moved lower, flicking the button on her jeans free. The rasp of her jeans zipper was the loudest she had ever heard.

He pressed his hand against her, and found she didn't need any kind of warming spell, there. She was so hot, he could feel her through his jeans. He muttered a curse, then began to tug them down.

But they wouldn't budge.

He pulled them over one hip, and then the other.

"I have to wiggle," Bonnie said, trying to reach down to help him.

But he swat her hands away. "I can do it."

He focused on her jeans, and the little white cotton panties peeking out.

"I change my mind," Kai grunted against her tummy. His tongue slid out to lick up the curve of one expose hip bone. "Skirts are much, much better."

Bonnie's laugh reverberated through her entire body. She threw her head back, and didn't stop until she was crying.

…

"I'm not going to Portland," Bonnie said, as clearly as she could. "Until Elena's dead."

Kai put his clothes down. His suitcase was half packed, though he barely had any possessions. On top of the pile was one hostage teddy bear.

"You must be joking."

"I'm not," Bonnie said.

Kai tried to stride toward her, in that intimidating way of his, but Bonnie was quick to meet his gait. She didn't even flinch when he pinched her proud chin.

"Why should I give up the chance – no, the _upperhand_ – the damn element of surprise, to get my dad and my coven back for what they did to me…" Kai's clutch on her chin was strong. He squeezed, but she held firm. "When we can just finish off the cheerleader later?"

Bonnie arched one eyebrow, but her

Kai pulled her face to his and stole a hot, bruising kiss from her lips. "Like that?"

"No," Bonnie said, her eyes hot on his. He felt her hands, suddenly, on his hip bones, beneath his shirt and on his skin. She skimmed her fingers under the waistband of his jeans. She waited until his jaw clenched and his eyes clouded over before she continued: "Not _quite _like that."

"Well," he grinned at her like a demented ten year old who'd been let lose in a toy store. "What are we waiting for?"

…

"Elena's dead," Caroline told her over the phone, her voice almost lifeless.

"I know," Bonnie said, her voice light and almost, bored. Which was pretty impressive considering she was lying, legs sprawled, on Kai's bed, thirty seconds after he finished eating her up like jam.

"Did Damon tell you?"

"No," Bonnie said. "I was there."

"You were there?" Caroline almost screeched.

"I couldn't help her, Care," Bonnie said. She bit back her true feelings: _I didn't want to help her. Kai killed her. For me. He killed her, for me. And he's looking at me now, like he's coming back for seconds._

…

One of the many benefits of a cloaking spell, besides shoplifting and spying and sneak attacks, was that you could basically have sex anywhere you wanted, even in public.

The first time they did it was right after Bonnie paid her respects at the Boarding House. Damon and Stefan were packing up, both planning to start anew somewhere else. Damon looked at her like he didn't know her. Maybe he remembered what she told him. Maybe he wishes he took her seriously.

Before they left, a cloaked Kai pulled her aside, and pushed her into the back seat of the Camaro.

"It's the only way to give it a proper send off," Kai said, slapping the seats.

"Okay, but let's make it quick."

"No problem," Kai smirked, and Bonnie rolled her eyes. She moved to straddle him, but he turned her around, and sat her on his lap. He started with hot, sucking kisses to her nap. She turned around to pull at his lips with her own. That time, the magic stung like static shock.

He undid the zipper of her black dress, shoved the sleeves down her arms, and lay biting kisses down her spine. She squirmed, but he kept her in place with his hand around her tummy. He snapped her bra off and she shuddered.

Kai slid her dress off of her. Then he tugged her panties to the side with one hand, stroked her breasts with the other, and had her a wet, back-arching mess in seconds.

"You're sure…. we're… cloaked?" Bonnie asked between panting breaths.

"Yes," Kai said, as he started to apply pressure to Bonnie's favorite spot. She felt her muscles clenching and twitching. Her whole body warmed up like a firework.

"Good," Bonnie moaned, her head shooting back against his collarbone. "Because I'm… gonna come…"

As she calmed down, Kai tugged his jeans off below his ass, and settled her right back down on top of him. She spread her legs over his lap and he slid easily inside her. Now he was moaning, grasping at her – her shoulders, her hips, her ass. He squeezed her thighs, and muttered a mishmash of sentences having to do with sexy, and beautiful, and amazing.

Bonnie leaned forward, her eyes out the windshield as she moved up and down in rhythm with Kai. She watched as Damon and Stefan walked outside, duffel bags in hand. Kai grunted and pushed against her faster. Her fingers curled and gripped the seats in front of her. Then Damon and Stefan both turned to look at the Camaro and Bonnie was sure they were both looking straight at her.

She came harder than she ever had in her life, and Kai was quick to follow.

…

The last time in Mystic Falls, he leaned her over the pool table at the Grill, and, in between shots, cloaked them before tugging her shorts down and licking her clean. He would have spread her over the board itself, but some teenagers came over to play, and he didn't want to deal with the cue disappearing into the cloak area. Oh, and Bonnie didn't want to risk getting her head caved in with an eight ball.

…

On the way to Portland, he spread her legs open, miniskirt falling on either side of her like a waking flower, against a jukebox playing late '80s tunes. She hooked her leg around his waist, her ankle boot digging into his ass. He slid into her without mercy, in time with the pulsing bass. Then he started singing the ridiculous lyrics as he left his fingerprints all over her clit, her body shiny and slick. When he popped two wet fingers into his mouth and grinned, she grinned. When the patrons came to figure out why the jukebox was skipping, she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh herself to the most ridiculous orgasm of her life. Then, as a slow jam came on, another – with one hand on his neck holding his face close, and the other clawing up his back. She screamed his name and no one heard: like it was just them in the world.

…

But the strangest time of all was when Bonnie stayed in bed with him after a particularly orgasmic night. They end up cuddling, then spooning, then talking. They go over the plan to kill his dad. They delay the kill on more day to drink room service champagne and find out what bubble bath sex is like. Every time they sleep after that (which includes randomly, during the day, on the side of the highway because Kai loves a good nap), she tucked herself into the nook of his arm. She drew lazy circles on his chest and stomach and the palm of his hand, and she felt the magic, slowly, finding its way back to her.

…

After they killed Kai's dad and half of the Gemini coven, Kai and Bonnie returned to his childhood home. Bonnie remembered the place. She learned it pretty well, back in 1994, and not much had changed. She knew, for instance, which floor boards would creak and betray your presence. She knew, as well, that the bedrooms upstairs were carpeted, which helped contain sound. She also knew that to wash the dishes, Kai would have to have his back to the hallway corridor leading to the stairs.

After dinner, where Kai went on and on and on about what he would do now that the coven – or what remained of it – was his, Bonnie slipped upstairs to get comfortable. Then, when she heard the sink turn on, she cloaked herself and made her way to the kitchen.

Then she picked up a dirty knife and drove it, with precision, through his spleen.

Kai tried to fight back. He really did, and it was adorable. He actually thought it might be his father, or one of the coven.

So, after she had stabbed him a third time, and he lay bleeding out on the floor, his fingers twitching, she dispelled the cloak.

"B..Bonnie?"

"Did you think I would forget?" she asked, stamping her boot over his throat. "What you did to me in 1994?" She pressed down and twisted. "Did you think I would forgive you?" She flicked her wrist and three more knives went flying into his stomach.

He coughed up blood, then his eyes glazed over. A trickle of air still oozed out of a puncture wound to his lung.

Then, Bonnie kissed his bloody lips and took back her magic.

…

"Bonnie!" Damon burst into the Parker residence to find her, bloodied and shaken, huddled up in a corner of the kitchen.

"Damon?" she glanced up at him as he marched in, Stefan at his heels.

"We're too late," Stefan said, grimly. "The coven's dead."

"So is… Kai…" Damon, bewildered, glanced at Bonnie.

"He killed our friends," Bonnie shrugged, "I couldn't let him get away with it."

Damon's eyes widened as he regarded her, as Stefan took her under his arm. He didn't say anything about the two wine glasses still on the table. He didn't mention the red lipstick stains on the rim.


End file.
